My Brawling Monsters
My Brawling Monsters (abbreviated as MBM) is a fighting game released by Big Blue Bubble, in collaboration with Bandai Namco. It was released on November 28th, 2018 on the Nintendo Switch exclusively. The objective of the game is to fully deplete your opponent's health by attacking them with various moves which change depending on which character you are using. As the title would suggest, the game is themed around My Singing Monsters, and you play as characters from the franchise. Gameplay Controls How To Play In My Brawling Monsters, you play as a monster from the My Singing Monsters franchise. Your goal is to lower the opponent(s) health all the way to zero. The player who is the last one standing is declared the winner. A basic attack is something simple, such as a punch. These moves take little effort, however deal low damage and have minimal knockback. Advanced moves can be performed by pressing a combination of B, X and Y buttons. Each character has 2 different advanced moves that they can perform. The combinations for their moves can be found in their bio, along with other information about the monster, such as style and special stat. Style affects how a character moves, damages and takes damage. A table of the current body styles is listed below: Maximum at a time is ★★★★★★. Cannot go lower than ★. Special stats are monster-specific effects that take place while that character is being played. For example, while a Pummel is being played, the Pummel is given +★★ Health, but -★ Speed. Some effects are more complex than others. Gamemodes Singleplayer Mode The player fights against between 1-5 AIs which are randomly chosen characters, at varying levels of difficulty which depend on which difficulty the player selected out of Beginner, Intermediate, Hard and Divine. (Divine is not unlocked by default.) The amount of opponents is also chosen by the player. A stage is decide by the player, although an option to choose a random stage is available. The rewards for beating classic mode are displayed below: Multiplayer Mode There are three options: #'Play with Friends': The player invites friends (or is invited) from their Friends List. #'Play with the World': The player plays with random people across the planet. #'Play in a tournament': The player joins (or creates) a private tournament with a name and a password. Multiplayer functions just like Singleplayer, except the amount of AI is determined by how many players are playing. AI are added to fill up slots until there are 6 competitors in total. In multiplayer, the players vote for a stage. There is no difficulty, as AI are permanently stuck on Intermediate. The rewards for beating a multiplayer match with friends or a tournament is nothing. In a match with the world, you are rewarded with 5 MP (Monster Points.) Losing a match with the world reduces your MP by 5. You start with 200 MP. Characters Playable Characters There are 28 current playable characters, 4 of which are DLC-exclusive. Assistant Characters Characters that help with playable character's attacks e.g. Pummel summoning Thumpies to attack the opponent. Supporting Characters Non-playable characters with a major role in the game. Stages Stages are where the competitors battle. The stage is chosen by the players. The music for the stage is a Jammer Splash-style remix of the island's stage. Category:Games Category:My Brawling Monsters Category:Work in progress Category:Goldmelonmaster's Pages